


hungry for that flesh of mine

by adaptation



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Oral Sex, VH35 (2032-2033), shameless face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of Dylan's favourite positions. She likes being on top, likes riding him, whether it's his hips she's straddling or his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungry for that flesh of mine

A low moan filters out of her mouth as his tongue circles her entrance and then dips inside. Gene's hands tighten around her thighs in response, and she rocks her hips a little. One hand is fisted in her hair, and her head is thrown back. The other is rubbing over her nipple, open-palmed and lazy.  
  
This is one of Dylan's favourite positions. She likes being on top, likes riding him, whether it's his hips she's straddling or his face. She thinks Gene likes it too, whether because he has to do less work or because he likes the view. She's never asked, but he hardly seems put out when she tells him she wants to sit on his face.  
  
His nose nudges her clit as he tries to get his tongue as far inside her as he can. One of Dylan's hands drops, fingers tunnelling through his dirty blond hair. She feels all hot under her skin, like her blood is boiling inside her veins, and the tight coiling in her muscles that signifies an oncoming orgasm is rampant. She's vaguely aware of the fact that she's talking, but she's too lost in the feeling to recognize what she's saying.  _God, yes, don't stop, fuck that's perfect._  
  
Her whole body goes tight when she comes, a high-pitched almost-scream tearing from her throat. When it passes and she finally goes limp, Gene helpfully unhooks her knees from around his shoulders, and deposits her on the mattress next to him.  
  
Unlike Dylan, who's entirely naked at this point, Gene's only shirtless, but Gene shirtless is a step or two above a regular guy being totally nude. She blinks blearily at him, a satiated half-smile on her face, and then her eyes close. He'll have to give her a few minutes to regain her strength before she can return the favour.  
  
He doesn't seem interested in waiting, though. She feels him nudge her knees apart, and when she opens her eyes again, he's unzipped his jeans and pulled out his erection. He doesn't waste any time, settling between her legs like he's done it a thousand times before (which he has), and then pushing steadily into her.  
  
She inhales, long and even, through the initial thrust, her legs coming up to instinctively lock around his waist. She's still sensitive from her first orgasm, so she feels it extra, and squirms from the sensation. It's good, though. Fantastic, even. She sighs with relief when he's buried to the hilt, like the world isn't right until he's fully inside of her.  
  
_Perfect_ , she exhales, her eyes falling closed so she can concentrate on the sensation.  _Perfect_.


End file.
